


First Name Basis

by kuriadalmatia



Series: De Mortuorum Ambulantum Bello [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As zombie hunters, they were sometimes forced to do the unspeakable. This was one way of coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

> ARCHIVING: my LJ, AO3 and CM Comment Fic only... anyone else? Please ask first.
> 
> July 2012
> 
> COMMENTS: Unbetaed. Mild spoiler’s for S7’s “Hit, Run.” Consider this the zombie fic that ate my brain because real life was too damned stressful. As of April 2013, Agent Anderson has not been given a first name, which was the inspiration for this story.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

~~~~~~~~~

Agent Anderson.

_Agent Anderson._

__Anderson._ _

___Ander’s son._ _ _

__Andy._ _

__Oh, hell. Why couldn’t Emily call him by his first name? _Because Anderson was more impersonal, although you did moan, “Andy” when he was …__ _

__Yeah._ _

__When one blows up a classroom full of six-year-old zombies because that was the most effective way to take out a school made up of zombies twelve and under? It was _definitely_ going to leave a mental mark that she wasn’t going to be able to compartmentalize any time soon._ _

__The fact that Reid was comforting Penelope wasn’t lost on Emily, but that Anderson was here with her … _Why do you still think of him so negatively? He’s proven himself. Time and time again. In the most horrific of situations. He wouldn’t have been in the BAU if Hotch thought he was incompetent.__ _

__Emily knew the story. Knew it quite well, in fact. Anderson was the reason Elle Greenaway almost died. He didn’t stay with her when he should have. He was the reason she turned rogue._ _

__Yet here and now … she completely understood Anderson’s decision that day, the one in which he left Greenaway alone in her home. He respected his teammates, regardless of gender. If Emily said she was “fine, goddamn it! Quit hovering, for fuck’s sake!” Anderson would back off, giving her space._ _

__It was what he’d probably done for Greenaway._ _

__He didn’t treat people different because of their gender._ _

__But he’d been crucified by many in BAU because of it._ _

__Well, not by Hotch. Anderson retained his position within the BAU and Emily knew Hotch well enough … knew Aaron well enough (and Derek Morgan as well) … that if Aaron Hotchner wanted someone drummed out of the BAU for a mistake, Anderson would have had his marching orders the moment Hotch learned Greenaway was shot. That was six plus years ago._ _

__Anderson still had his badge._ _

__Anderson was there for Will and JJ’s wedding._ _

__Reid and Garcia respected him as well, else they wouldn’t have trusted Anderson so easily when they started on this crazy, zombie-hunting mission._ _

__Emily realized, much to her horror (and horror, really, was an abstract nowadays), that she didn’t know Anderson’s first name. He was always “Agent Anderson” or “Anderson” or “Andy” (because sometimes when fighting the undead, that third syllable was the difference between life and death)._ _

__Andy was the kind of lover one read about in romance novels. The kind that made sure that the woman got off first before taking his own pleasure. And, damn, Anderson knew his way around a woman. Why else would Emily have climaxed so easily when the man had simply used his tongue?_ _

__Oh, other men had tried, certainly. Emily could name them easily but none (including Ian Doyle) had ever been so skilled at cunnilingus. Anderson made sure she climaxed first before he sought pleasure for himself (if, in fact, he opted to do so)._ _

__Tonight was one of those “fucking away the demons” type, so the moment Emily shuddered and moaned “Andy, oh Andy…” Anderson was then insider her, pumping his hips like this was the last time he’d ever have sex._ _

__As broken as they were tonight._ _

__As desperate as they were to think of anything else but what had happened six hours ago …_ _

__As sort of supplies as they were, there was never a shortage of condoms._ _

__Spencer Reid was the most uptight, safe-sex fanatic Emily had ever met, as if he could get pregnant if the condom broke or some other mishap. Then again, schizophrenia was passed along genetically, so that obviously factored into Reid’s mentality._ _

__Anderson panted above her, whispering “Em, oh Em …” like she was a goddess or something. She could feel him shake and climax, and she could hear Penelope cry out, “Spence … Spence!”_ _

__Emily had no idea what possessed her to grab Anderson by the nape of his neck and pull him down so her lips caressed his ear. “First name,” she confessed, hoping that the aftershock of orgasm would dull the brutal truth. “I don’t know your first name.”_ _

__“Call me Andy, like you do,” he whispered back. When she paused, ready to protest, he clarified, “You’re the only one who does.”_ _

__“Andy …” she repeated._ _

__He captured her lips in a possessive kiss._ _

__Andy it was._ _

__### Finis ###_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was titled "Ander's Son" in homage of _Thor._ In the movie, Thor referred to Agent Coulson as Son of Coul.


End file.
